


Tethered

by lucidwaking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidwaking/pseuds/lucidwaking
Summary: Listen! I don't normally do wedding/marriage fics because honestly I'm not big into it and they usually make me feel a little second hand embarrassment but (forgive the run on sentence) when I heard Galleaux's acoustic version of, "Tether Me," this brain baby was born.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Tethered

Here they stand, familiar sand. The ocean air: a reprieve. The wind threatens to undo Lucifer's meticulously curated apparel. He brushes an errant strand of hair from Chloe's eyes. His hand is trembling slightly. He's never been more nervous than he is now. But in her eyes there is a tranquility unmatched by any ocean. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asks and fidgets nervously. She places her hand to still his. 

"I've never been more sure of anything." There is no apprehension, her voice doesn't waver, her eyes bore into his assuredly, as their fingers interlace. 

They turn to face his Father, a moment no one could have forseen in all of time: the Devil, getting married before God, nay, _by_ God.

He addresses his sons and daughters both angelic and human. Lucifer's found family, his friends, _their_ friends, and the family he always feared would reject him, stand together in a half circle around them. This is it. 

Amenadiel steps forward in his hand, four cords of various colors. 

"The first cord is white, symbolising your friendship, partnership, and trust," Father speaks and Amenadiel wraps the silken cord ornately around their wrists. 

"The second cord is black, symbolising strength, unity, and loyalty." Amenadiel takes the second cord and weaves it with the first, tying this one tighter than the last.

"The third cord is silver, it represents sacrifice, hardship, and overcoming difficulties through togetherness and devotion."

Amenadiel once again drapes the cord over the others and laces it a bit tighter. 

"Is that too tight?" He whispers, but neither seem to notice. He smiles warmly to himself at their near-total obliviousness. 

Father pauses, "The last binding is the thinnest. One red thread, of destiny. It is a promise two souls make to each other to find each other, in any universe, under any circumstance, _no manipulation required_." His eyes twinkle at the jibe. 

Lucifer's eyes soften as he turns to Chloe. She wanted to speak first, of course she did. She always fiercely moves ahead, seemingly unafraid of any obstacle. Unafraid to be loved and cherished by the Devil himself. 

"Lucifer, when I met you, I didn't know what to think. I certainly, didn't think we'd end up here." He chuckles and she smiles, "but I got to know you and the more I knew, the more I realized I was in love with you. The way you see the world with wonder and glee even after so much time. How you're never afraid to fight for what's right. Your honesty, your integrity, your humor..."

She pauses a tear sliding down her cheek. Lucifer gently wipes it away and gently teases, "do go on... I like where this is going."

Her smile is brighter than any star in the sky.

"I am proud to call you my partner, in every sense of the word. I promise that I will do everything to honor our commitment to each other. I will always have your back, I will always choose you, I will always be here for you when you need me."

The beautiful absurdity of this moment is not lost on him, he an immortal son of God and she- well she was somehow more than that. Never would he have thought his father would be presiding over the marriage of a celestial to a human, especially himself, but here they are. 

"Chloe," he spoke like a drowning man gasping for breath. Like her name was the antidote at long last to cure his poison. "I will work to be the man who's worthy of your love, your compassion, your dedication, your partnership. I will die a hundred deaths before I let any harm to you. I promise you everything."

In the moment, all was fine, Chloe wasn't missing her father, she felt him beside her, reflected in the eyes of all that loved them and came to celebrate their love. God spoke in an unearthly language no human ears have heard. He placed his hand over theirs' and the cords formed a beautiful knot that he had, impossibly, slipped off their hands and handed back to them. 

"I guess we tied the knot," Chloe chuckles to him. He pulls her into a deep kiss and he can vaguely hear his father speaking to him.

"Lucifer I wanted to ask you something of you and your lovely, bride. You see ruling over Heaven and Earth isn't really a one person job-"

Lucifer woke up in tangled sheets, Chloe plastered to his chest and snoring happily. _What an odd dream._

He watched her rising and falling breath and recaptured the memory of the sand, the cords, his Father's Love and approval. Surely that was only a dream... But maybe... Maybe one day, maybe some day soon he'll ask her to be his bride and maybe, just maybe, she'll say yes.

"I love you, always," he whispers knowing no one can hear the words. Well, not no one, Dad's listening. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I am an ordained minister and I HATE writing about weddings. If you made it this far treat yo' self


End file.
